


Everything To Me

by Seblainer



Category: City Guys (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jamal tells Chris that he used to love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything To Me

Fandom: City Guys  
Title: Everything To Me  
Characters: Jamal and Chris.  
Pairing: Wishful Jamal/Chris  
Rating/Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash, Song Fic.  
Summary: What happens when Jamal tells Chris that he used to love him?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom City Guys, the settings or characters, or anything you recognize. I only own this story and the idea for it. Also, lyrics are by JJ Farris.  
Words: 411 words without title, ending and lyrics.

*Everything To Me* Drabble

Jamal’s POV

_And I can’t walk away,_  
You are all I crave.  
You’re everything I wanted, everything I needed;  
Everything I trusted; you were everything to me. 

I can’t believe that I’m actually doing this; telling Chris about the feelings I used to have for him.

I used to love him and was actually in love with him. Now while I do still love Chris, I’m not in love with him anymore.

He was my whole life and that’s where my problems started. I had let Chris become the most important thing to me and to hell with everything else.

Now I know better and now I can finally tell him the truth; the whole truth.

I look up as Chris takes a seat next to me on the bench. It took the two of us getting into a fistfight at school for me to finally realize what my problem was.

I hadn’t been ready to let go of my feelings for Chris, or Chris himself. Every time I saw him with a girl it made me angry.

For some reason I felt jealous, even though I knew I had no right to feel that way.

Chris wasn’t mine and he never would be. I snap out of my thoughts and automatically blurt out what I'm thinking.

“You were everything to me and I let it ruin our friendship. But I won’t let it ruin things anymore. I know that you don’t find me attractive, but I just had to tell you.”

I fall silent a moment later and wait to see what Chris is going to say.

When a few moments of silence pass I start to worry that I just scared Chris away.

But before I can start to ask if something is wrong Chris starts to speak.

“I didn’t know you felt that way. If I had known; Well, I won’t say that I’d have reciprocated. But I may have handled things better than I have been.”

I still don’t say anything for a moment, but when I realize that Chris is done speaking I start to speak again.

“I understand what you mean, but the thing is we don’t have to worry about it anymore. I’m not attracted to you anymore, so our friendship will be okay.”

Chris nods and then says, “What do you say we put aside tough topics of discussion for today and just go to my house and do some homework?”

I feel a grin coming on and so I do grin. Then I nod and say, “Lead the way,” before grabbing my books and following Chris to his house.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
